


Kittens!

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Ark is infested with cats, oh no!
Series: A Long Term Arrangement [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60670
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Kittens!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts), [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Wildlife often snuck into the _Ark_. It was just a fact of life for the Autobots, since the ship wasn’t in the best shape and there were a lot of holes for small creatures to climb through. The mountain protected them from the elements more than the ship did, and so they didn’t make much of an effort to keep them out unless it was a large predator that could be dangerous to their human friends.

So, unlike it’s larger cougar cousin, the small tabby cat was barely given a second glance when it passed Sideswipe walking down the hall. He simply made a note in the log so that the others would know to keep a sensor trained on the floor and avoid stepping on their newest guest, and then continued on his way.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hound added a calico to the visitor log the next day, and set out dishes of water in several non-critical parts of the ship. He knew it was likely to attract more wild animals to the ship, but if the cats were taking shelter with them, which seemed likely given the current weather system, they would need something to drink. 

He sent Jazz a message asking him to bring back some cat food when he returned from his patrol in the city and then turned his attention back to the upgrades he was making to his holoprojectors.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Paddles was surprised and delighted when he woke up to find a new friend curled up with Girl Dog in her bed. He had never seen a cat up close before, they usually ran away when they saw how big he was, and it was exciting to finally get a good look at one.

The cat was black and white, and much smaller than he thought cats were supposed to be, with blue optics that matched his. Girl Dog seemed to like the little cat, so he decided to ask how to take care of it. He couldn’t treat it like Girl Dog, he knew, but he wasn’t sure what was different.

The Dinobot petted his dog and his new friend very carefully, then went to find Hound.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Doctor Eubanks sighed when he looked at the traps full of feral cats that had adopted the Autobots. He hadn’t expected to spend his weekend neutering a cat colony, but if one kitten was already living with the Dinobots and their dog, more would be coming if they didn’t take care. 

He opened the first of the traps and carefully lifted out Paddles’ new friend, a kitten who was _just_ old enough to be fixed, and prepared for a long weekend. He would be more upset, except that Hound had offered to drive him up to his favorite fishing spot in Alaska to make up for his trouble.


End file.
